


The Toy Store

by Onigirichannn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Fruit, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex on Furniture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22551685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onigirichannn/pseuds/Onigirichannn
Summary: Robert and Richard are both in their fifties and together they run a friendly neighborhood Toy Store.That's not the only thing they share, they are both boy lovers and that's why they recently got the idea to create this shop.Real perverts to the core, the men are desperate to finally get to indulge in their kinkiest fetishes with a young innocent boy. Will they ever get that once in a lifetime opportunity?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Night Time At The Toy Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Richard have a long awaited encounter with a young 10 year old boy, which spurs on a rare moment of sexualized touching for the deprived older gentlemen.

Laughter echoed throughout the toy store, kids bumbling about the aisles as a tall slender man shuffled around picking up figurines discarded onto the floor throughout the day. His sleek salt and pepper hair was tied neatly at the nape of his neck, hair swaying back and forth within the confines of his silver hair band catching the eye of a cute little boy. Walking straight forward without paying attention to his surroundings the ten year old tripped on his shoe splaying himself over a play set he was just about to pick up dropping his pants in the process. Light tan skin leading up to the pale white bubbly globes of his tiny butt was exposed for anyone to see as the child softly cried out on the floor clutching his hair like a lifeline. 

"Uhhh-!" he yelped, teeth coming out to bite down onto his plump power lip.

Dark blue eyes opened wide as an aroused gasp left the lips of a man concealed from view, a man who could not believe his luck that day. 

Gazing across the shop while counting their daily revenue Robert sighed in content. Sun bleached brown strands of hair got caught up in the mechanical parts that made up the train set, getting more tangled as the boy struggling to free himself. Smooth hips moved side to side uncovering hairless balls and the tip of his little dick edging the man closer to the scene though he had no intention of helping said boy. He leaned against the cash counter, discreetly rubbing tiny circles against the fabric of his pants that concealed his hard dick. "Hah- This is just…"

Slender arms flailed around in a comedic manner, as the Co-owner of the store Richard leaned over to shoo the rest of the children outside before turning around and gasping slightly in adoration. He huffed hard, hazel brown eyes closing shut in an attempt at calming himself for a moment, thoroughly enjoying the boys cries of desperation and embarrassment before catching Roberts eye and smirking. 

"Hey Robert! Hope you're almost done counting that cash, I'm going to step out soon!"

The child perks up his tiny butt in hopes that one of the men will see him and come to help. "M-Mister R-Richard!" His voice low in shame, the boy whimpers when he gets no response. Robert brushes his hands through his hair, salt and pepper strands bouncing atop his head as he jogged over unnoticed in his trademark silent manner, signaling the other man to go towards the other end and announce his presence. Richard casually locks the front entrance, sliding the blinds closed loudly startling the boy abruptly before calling out again to Robert.

"Alright my friend, I'm not going to be talking to walls the entire time. Finish closing up shop and call me when your done!" Richard holds back a snicker before pretending to leave and lock the door. By this time the boy had slumped his chest into the ground, ass in the air as his pants had finally fallen all the way down to his knees. "MISTER RICHARD! M-MISTER-!" The door slamming shut could be heard loudly sending a shiver down his spine. The boy was not afraid of the Co-owner Robert, but the unknown personality of the man had him thinking all kinds of scenarios. ' Maybe he'll yell at me for messing up his train set! Or worse he'll make me pay for it…' Low whimpering continued to trail past the boys spread lips before he heard a rustling noise towards the back of the shop. His ears perked up and in another desperate attempt of calling for help the boy tried to get up holding the heavy train set in his arms not realizing his shorts completely slide down to his ankles. 

"M-M-Mister….Robert are you there? I need help please…" Tears started falling down his cheeks in fear that Robert had also left the store for the night. "Please..! M-Mister Robert if y-your there… I don't want to stay stuck in this store all night!" He started crying hard, knees trembling in desperation as his arms were about to give out. 

Robert sighed in a pleasant manner, retracting his hand from the front of his slacks as he cut himself off from the quick rub job he was enjoying. "Hello? Is somebody still inside the store? You'll need to speak up I am still inside the cash room," he lied standing closer to the young boy. From his new angle he saw that Richard was also pleasuring himself pants down his ankles as he stroked hard on fast and hard, precum leaking onto the floor beneath him. Enjoying the view from behind, the boy decided to squat down in his spot whilst still holding the train set in his arms. His little dick had gotten slightly hard, no doubt from the cold air in the room and from nervousness.

"Y-YES! Ah.. I'm in a pinch s-sir, could you please help me?" The boy realized he could no longer hold himself up and blushed hard resorting back to holding the train set on the floor on his knees with his ass in the air. Richard bit his lip stroking his shaft harder then before at the sight, trying hard not to edge himself closer to climax than he intended. 

Robert places his palm against a nearby metal wall fixture, tapping here and there to mimic sounds of the cash register before chuckling softly, "In a pinch? Well speak up boy, tell me what is the issue." Sliding closer towards his direction Robert starts stepping loudly onto the floorboards before questioning the boys silence despite the small sniffling that could be heard. 

"I can hear you but..Where are you boy?" Robert held his breath as he tiptoed around until he was directly behind the oblivious child. From being this close he could see the boys hard little dick and puckered hole all exposed. He looked back towards Richard who had his shoulders slumped over hand leaning against a glass display case as he languidly stroked his cock. 'Do you wanna come back in..?' he silently mouthed to the man. Richard released his member sighing hard before pushing against the glass to get up, making a loud squeaking sound in the process. 

The child whined loudly,"Mister Robert! Oh please do I need your h-help! I am right by the front counter a-and.. I messed up one of your train sets… I'm so sorry!" That tight little hole twitched over and over mesmerizing Robert who stood directly behind him. He continued to cry softly as he pleaded with the man, "I don't know h-how I can repay you, but please help me.. my hair is stuck! A-And my mother just gave me a haircut…I can't- can't mess it up.. She'll be furious!" 

Richard took this moment to loudly open and close the front door, slamming the lock back into place before walking towards Robert and the clumsy boy. He had flinched hard, goosebumps forming all over his back side and upper thighs. He tried turning his head around only to moan in slight discomfort, "OH THANK GOD! Mister Richard- Can you help me please, I can't find Mister Robert!" As he finished his sentence the Air conditioning turned on, making the boy shiver as the cold air floated around his half naked body. His thighs trembled in anticipation, waiting for the friendly toy store owner to release him knowing that there was no way to avoid the embarrassing situation. Richard chuckled loudly to try and make the situation more easy going, "Well now! How did you manage all this, son?" As he reached the boy he kneeled over him slightly, resting his right hand on one of his exposed upper thighs.

"You must be cold young man, did your mother not teach you to wear underwear beneath your shorts?" He giggled slightly in embarrassment, hips swaying slightly, "Who wears underwear when you already have clothes on!" Richard smirked as an idea came to mind.

"You know what, your right boy! I also think that right now it seems you don't even need your shorts to fix this problem… They would just be in the way, do you understand? I need your legs spread so you can balance your head on the ground," he exclaimed in a lighthearted manner, patting the child's back reassuringly. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Robert leaning against the counter slipping down his slacks finally releasing his thick swollen cock before nodding his head in Richards direction for him to continue. The man patted his back once more waiting for a response.

"Um.. Okay Mister Richard but I need your help with t-that too.. S-Sorry…" the boy mumbled, lifting his ass as high as possible waiting for Richard to remove his shorts. He let out a tiny gasp at the hand that had been on the back of his upper thigh moved upwards to caress his plump bottom before disappearing entirely. Richard laughed again clearly enjoying himself, "Alright let me take those off for you."

Rough big hands grasped the boys right ankle, slim fingers palming the smooth skin as Richard raised the skinny leg bending his knee up towards the boys chest. He kept the boy in that position giving Robert a side glance for him to come closer. 

Richard smirked before lightly smacking the child's ass a couple times his tiny cock swinging from side to side, "Now, this is your punishment for almost breaking Mister Roberts handmade train set," he lied, using his other hand to move aside the boys shorts. The young boy cried out in desperation, "N-No Mister Richard I-I-I didn't- didn't mean t-to! I promise!" By this point Robert had come to stand right next to Richard, sneering loudly as he announced his presence.

"Well- Now that I have found you, what do you have to say for yourself boy?" The boy whimpered in response, mumbling more apologies. Richard turned towards his friend, shaking his head at his 'Cold Persona' before sighing dramatically as he got into his own role. 

" Do not worry child, Robert can become very angry when his inventions are ruined but we are more worried about your hair, isn't that right? Now let's get this other leg shall we?"

Richard's voice lowered slightly in concealed lust as he stared at the boys hard dick, placing his right leg on the ground and raising the left one in the same manner tucking his knee against the boys chest before completely removing the boys shorts. Robert at this point was standing directly behind Richard watching his ministrations as he pumped his head hard, thumbing his slit back and forth. His partner ran slim fingers down the base of the boys spine as he leaned his body over the child's backside, rubbing his hard member against his ass very slightly.

"Okay so now what we're going to do is pick up the train set and move you onto your back. That way we can avoid too much strain on your neck," Richard murmured, getting goosebumps over his skin as he slowly grinded onto the young boy. He quietly nodded his head as much as he could towards his partners direction, mumbling a response Robert couldn't quite catch but he ignored it. 

"Robert, can you help me for a moment? I know this is an inconvenience for you but.. " Robert cut him off with a fake grumble, having tucked away his hard member as he walked around to the front of the child. 

"Yeah yeah.." he grasped onto the train set tightly waiting for Richard to place his arms under the back of the boys legs and back. Once situated they slowly flipped him over, giggles pouring out of the young child's mouth in relief before they placed him onto the ground once more. His dick grew harder as the A/C directly contacted his skin while they watched his flat chest rise and fall in laughter, hoping to sneak a peek at his perky stiff nipples. "There we go! Now let's see if we can find some butter in the snack fridge, we'll get your hair detangled in no time. Robert keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't make the situation any worse," he teased, winking at the child before disappearing to the backroom. Robert squatted next to the boy staring hard at every inch of his lithe body before locking eyes with him. "Are you cold little one?" 

The boys eyes widened in surprise at his kindness, despite the fact that Robert was 'upset' he smiled widely in adoration of the child. "N-N-No Mister Robert.. Thank you for asking.." the boy lied, afraid of making the man upset once more. He chuckled and sat down by his side, further confusing the boy, "Hey, I'm sorry kid I didn't mean to scare you. It's just.." he trailed off, eyes leaving the child's own as he pretended to be deep in thought. "Y-Yes..? Ooh Mister Robert! No, I am sorry again for messing up your train set, It's so beautiful!" His thin arms flailed around as he continued to talk about how much he enjoyed the toy store, Richard taking this moment to walk back to the duo on the floor. 

"Well I couldn't find any butter but I found this random 'Oil' that could come in handy!" 

Richard glanced towards the clock as he sat down in front of the train set and the mess of hair attached to it, "Alright kiddo, let's get this done and over with it is already quite late and we need to finish up around here." 

The boy tensed up, dick swinging slightly as he pressed his legs close together. "Okay.. Just be gentle." The boy bit his lip, wringing his fingers into the hem of his cotton t-shirt exposing the creamy expanse of skin beneath it. Both men groaned loudly, Robert coughing into his hand before casually placing one leg over the boys legs to straddle him into place. "Hand me the 'Oil' Richard, I'll start off with this part on my end," he hinted towards his partner. 

As he handed Robert the opened bottle of 'Oil' Richard pretended to accidentally knock hands with the man, dropping the substance all over the boy's chest and pelvic area in the process. "Ahh- Mhmm I-It's cold...." the boy cried out wiggling back and forth holding his hands away from himself so he wouldn't get dirty. Robert bit back a moan before picking up the bottle and glaring at Richard playfully, "Now now it was just an accident, right my friend? Richard is just a little clumsy sometimes well, just like you too boy."

Robert gave Richard the bottle back and started to move around the 'Oil' on his body, deliberately rubbing hard against the boys nipples and hip bones. "Ahhn that t-tickles!" he squealed, giggling here and there until Robert hands 'slipped' and rubbed against the boy dick head. "Mhm- M-Mister?" he unconsciously moaned out, raising his hips ever so slightly in an act of nervousness. Richard snapped out of his haze quickly before the boy noticed where the situation was heading, "Alrighty! Let's get started on your hair- Robert can you grab my comb from my day bag please?" The man urged him to hurry by nodding his head, Robert sighing slightly before getting off the child and walking behind the front counter.

"Hey Mister Richard?" The boy peered up at the man cutely, tongue coming out to lick his lips anxiously. "Yes my boy..?" Richard cooed in a husky voice, hard cock throbbing for the young child. "Can- Can you tell Mister Robert that he's nicer than he looks? I don't want- wan't him to think I hate him.." he whispered, the boys little toes curling hard as he looked away from Richard. The man stayed silent, grabbing the bottle and dousing the entire thing onto the boy hair. He started humming as he ignored the child's request, fingers running through any untangled strains he could reach without pulling any knots out.

Robert came over with confident strides, allowing the moment to consume him entirely. He tossed the comb gently into Richards lap before settling himself back onto the floor beside the little boy. His eyes gleamed mischievously as he pulled out a rag and a bottle of water from his back pocket, pouring the water all over the boy's T-shirt and body. The child gasped as the cold liquid cascaded down his body, mewling in embarrassment and an unknown excitement growing inside his chest. "H-Hey I don't have any other c-clothes... " he whispered. Richard sighed dramatically as the comb continued getting stuck here and there on tiny knots, "Well, sometimes things happen that are out of your control boy. Luckily we have spare clothing we can give you, just remember that nothing in life is free. You should appreciate any good deeds thrown your way." Robert chuckled before agreeing with his partner. His long fingers dragged the towel across the boys chest soaking up any 'Oil' he came into contact with. The man smirked, feeling an urge to tease the boy.

"I noticed this part just won't go down as well.." Robert used one finger to pick up his little hard cock, dropping it to the right side of his stomach before dragging the rag across the left side of his pelvic area. "I'm going to have to move it aside since it's in my way. Boy do I need to teach you simple manners?" The child responded with a quick no before slowly spreading his legs open wide with his knees bent, allowing his dick more room to fall near his small balls. He held his hands over his private area, blush forming onto his cheeks with a sudden rush of heat. Richard groaned low before coughing lightly, "Don't let Mister Robert make you upset little boy, there is nothing to be embarrassed about its all natural." He gently leaned over grabbing both of the boys hands and placing them above his head on Richards lap right on top of the hard member. "See? Things like this can happen anytime, like when you're mad, upset or in your case cold. Don't ever be ashamed to show yourself, there is nothing to be afraid of." 

Robert smiled towards his long time friend, Richard's reassuring words had set a calm vibe amongst the trio, the child allowing his hands to remain as they were placed his fingers around the bulge, gripping his member just enough to remain stationary for the men. "Thank you again… I-I promise I won't move.. Just please help me with my hair- My mother, she made me grow it out for a long time to get it to this length.." he sighed slowly. 

Robert's eyes stayed fixed onto the boys spread legs and hard little dick standing on attention for them as he leaned in closer wipping the rag up and down his abdomen. His lips opened and closed slightly, "What- What is your name young one?" Slowly a small amount of precum leaked out of his slit, pearling at the tip of the delicious looking member in front of him.

A bright red blush formed atop his cheeks as he looked down and noticed his predicament, legs spread wide as his cock continuously leaked beads of precum down his surprisingly thick shaft downwards until it dripped onto the floor from his balls. "Ah- uh um.. Mr. Robert… M-My name is V-Vaan.." he whispered softly.


	2. Little Boy Down The Road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insatiable lust and adoration consume the men, Is this really happening?

* * *

_... Bright red blush formed atop his cheeks as he looked down and noticed his predicament, legs spread wide as his cock continuously leaked beads of precum down his surprisingly thick shaft downwards until it dripped onto the floor from his balls. "Ah- uh um.. Mr. Robert… M-My name is V-Vaan.." he whispered softly._

* * *

Richard's enlarged member twitched madly under the tiny palms of this young innocent boy. Vaan was a sight to see, tan lines accentuating the smooth immaculate skin glistening with oil residue and sweat. 'Fuck, Is this really happening?' he questioned himself, momentarily stunned by his luck as the tide of good moral reasoning slipped away completely. His male counterpart had the best view, Robert's blue eyes glistening with mutual disbelief to the fact that they were both ogling a grader schooler's cock. 

"Vaan, your mother would gawk at you if she saw the state that you were in, you're lucky that it wasn't anyone else. Mr. Richard also thinks a child of this age should not act so inappropriately." He tossed the verbal baton over to Richard hastily waiting for his response. But as the man let the silence hang for far too long the boy had retracted his hands from Richard's lap out of embarrassment, moving too quickly for his own good. The forgotten train set snapped a couple of strands that were entangled in the magnificent piece, the tips curling slightly indicating some split ends. 

"No!" Vaan yelped, bright red blush staining his cheeks. 

"Mhhm, A-Alright! I've been behaving well enough, I really am trying to stay put.. But I'll try harder." At this point Vaan knew there was no escaping the wrath of his mother. Once he settled down they got to work on his hair, massaging the oil into his scalp as the strands loosened one by one. It was a tedious task, Richard's long fingers drew sighs from those plump lips as the man focused on giving Vaan a proper head massage whilst finishing up on his task.

Robert stood up, leaving the duo to go towards the backroom in search of dish soap. The boy was an utter mess, that earlier stunt backfired as he realized how long it would take to get all the oil off his skin. As he turned the corner, a loud ring could be heard throughout the entire toy store stopping him cold in his tracks. Blue eyes shifted swiftly down towards his wrist watch noticing that it has already been an hour since the store had initially closed. 

Silence filled the store, Robert stepping back into the main lobby in search of the other perverted co-owner. Richard sat frozen on the floor while his fingers continued detangling in a hurry, Hazel brown eyes flickering over to the man in panic.

"W-Well I wonder just who that might be?" he murmured. 

Finally free from the clutches of the train set Vaan in turn giggled at the surprised man's voice. "Mr. Richard that's my Momma, she came to get me!" After a slight pause the boy's excitement at his mother's arrival switched to anxiousness at his situation. 'Oh no… She's going to be furious with me!' 

The sound of her hand trying to open the locked door frightened Robert out of his stupor fast enough to do some quick thinking as another ring from the doorbell chimed throughout the store. Thankfully Richard had dimmed the lights. 'Fast thinker but slow to react with that tall physique.' 

"Hello?" A muffled call echoed from the front entrance, the shadow of a tall slender women clearly visible from Robert's position by the cash register. At her call Vaan perked up quickly before placing a finger to Richard's lips as the man had started to maneuvered himself to sit up and call out to his mother. Being in this position he had come to straddle the tall man, his now semi hard dick pressed up against Richard's side long forgotten. The frigid air gave him goosebumps. Vaan was just focused on getting home without any fuses, their household was far too strict for him to nonchalantly explain the situation. 

Vibrations tickled his finger as Richard moaned against the soft appendage, hazel brown eyes staring back into dark brown orbs filled with confusion. He just couldn't take it, this boy was sexy in the most unaware manner possible. His enlarged member strained against his pants at the thought of reaching out his hand for a moment to caress him. 'Patience always pays off in the end'. The boy widened his eyes quickly at the unknown emotions displayed by the toy store owner before gasping in shock when a loud bang was heard from the front door. Vaan had curled against Richard straddling his lap completely as his thin legs wrapped around his waist. Residual precum left over from before smeared onto Richards shirt, perky nipples rubbing into his masculine chest roughly causing the boy to moan lowly. 

"Uh-Uhm.." the foreign sound completely embarrassed Vaan, wide eyes stared up at Richard glancing down at his lips as the man opened and closed it shut quickly. Before he could question him he smiled widely, eyes crinkling shut in a playful manner. "Don't be scared Vaan, let's just have Mr. Robert handle everything and go get cleaned up in the backroom before you catch a cold." 

He outstretched his hand slightly to the cute little boy, Vaan smiling back as he took his hand into his two smaller ones. Richard lifted him up slightly as he stood up before placing him safely onto his feet. He gestured for him to walk, leisurely following behind him adjusting his pants to try and hide the outlining of his swollen cock. Those pale bubbly globes swayed somewhat as the naked child made his way through the doorway. "There is a sink to the right by the cabinets, Okay? Use that soap and clean up as much as you can while I look for a spare change of clothes for you. Don't worry about getting the floor wet, there is a towel already on the floor in front of it."

The boy turned around, his now flaccid dick swaying side to side as he nodded cutely before running off to go do as he was told. The room served as a breakroom and utility closet, their inventory room was to the left in the corner of the room. A big wooden work station faced the inventory room door to the left of the entrance coming from the front lobby, that space was exclusively for Robert's use. Richard's computer and work station sat next to the cabinets a few feet away from another door leading to a hallway that gave them access to their shared bathroom and extra large storage room. 

As Richard watched Vaan smear soap all over his body he shook himself from his daze and peaked through the door way to the front lobby, watching as Robert walked up towards the front door to address the anxious woman outside. He looked tense and determined not to let her come in, calming Richard enough for him to go back inside walking towards the extra storage room in the back. It was dark, long fingers reaching out to flick on the lights and rummage through their shared dresser full of older men's clothing. He searched for the smallest set of clothes he could find, settling with a deep purple t-shirt and black silk tight sports shorts. The boys socks and shoes were fine, underwear unfortunately in perfect condition although Richard would've liked to send him home without them. 

Grabbing his load of clothes he walked back through the hallway, placing the clothes on top of the cabinet. Richard glanced inside as Vaan leaned over to spread soap onto his legs. The oil, water and soap left a glistening shine on the boy, ass cheeks dripping water down to that beautiful little hole. The man groaned low, palming his dick before deciding to watch Vaan while he had the chance. 

He dropped his slacks, his cock leaking massive amounts of precum as Vaan ran his soapy fingers around those smooth cheeks and along the line of his ass. A soft moan left his lips throughly surprising Richard, Vaan turning towards the side just enough for the man to notice that he was trying to clean his dick. The head started swelling, foreskin stretching back and forth as the member got bigger the more Vaan fondled it. He looked desperate to finish cleaning himself, embarrassment evident on his face as he looked around for the two toy store owners before rubbing his dick faster. Another moan slipped out of the confused boy, Vaan stopping himself momentarily panting hard as he realized touching himself was causing this reaction. 

Curiously he reached out one finger, rubbing it back and forth along his head tip as his legs started trembling slightly. He stared at the doorframe leading to the store front lobby, intent on figuring out why he has started to feel some sort of way. One finger led to two, then three before Vaan grabbed his swollen cock with both hands stroking back and forth as hard and fast as he could. Plump lips opened in a gasp at the shock of the pleasure he was giving to himself, dick head twitching madly as tiny fingers rubbed down hard against the soft flesh. Richard couldn't hold back, grabbing his cock rubbing back and forth in time with the boy as his dark brown eyes made contact with Robert who was walking in through the open door. 

Shock evident on his face Vaan bit his lip whining loudly in embarrassment as he rode out his first dry orgasm. He continued moaning as quietly as he could staring Robert down before releasing his cock fast before any questions were asked. It sprung up and down, swollen as can be and demanding attention. "Ha-" Vaan was out of breathe, heart racing extremely fast and nerves shot the boy tip toed in place out of impatience. Robert stood there dumbfounded sporting a massive boner clearly visible through his slacks, the man couldn't be any more useless after the debacle he had to go through dealing with that temperamental woman. Richard took the hint, dressing himself as fast as possible before running out from the hallway with the boys fresh clothes in hand. 

"Woo! Is it smelly in that storage closet.. Robert we really need to clean that up!" he exclaimed placing his hands on his knees dramatically as he breathed in fresh air. Vaan snapped his head towards Richard in surprise, about to voice his embarrassment before Robert snapped out of it. "Alright boy! Get dressed and head home right now before she comes back and I have to deal with your mother again… You are very lucky, I told her that you were not here." The amused man sighed loudly as he covered his hand over his boner pretending to adjust his zipper before turning to sit at his work desk beside him turning his back towards the surprised child. Vaan gasped loudly remembering his situation. 'How could I be so stupid! She will definitely punish me now… If Mr. Robert doesn't do it instead.'

He nodded, muttering an okay as Richard took the opportunity to walk over with a towel to help dry the boy. Avoiding contact with his privates the tall man went to work, wrapping the towel around his waist before patting Vaan on the head lightly despite the left over oil and soap on his body. "Alright Vaan get dressed in here while we go outside and clean up the mess." 

At his words Vaan flinched and apologized again abruptly before Richard patted him once more. The men got together, Robert throwing a small smile his way to reassure him that all was well before they left him to dress himself. 

Vaan stood there momentarily, assessing himself and his body. The tremors of his orgasm had just now subsided, the boy collapsing onto Richard's computer chair after recognizing the moment he just had with Mr. Robert. 'He didn't ask me why I did that… W-Why did I do that..?' Vaan stared down into his spread hands before shaking his head and getting dressed. 

Meanwhile the men kept a watchful eye, both peeking their heads inside to check up on the young child. "What's that saying my friend, expect the unexpected?" Robert's face remained stoic as he wiped his brow because of the scene he just witnessed, "I feel weak in the knees Mr. Doberman… That boy, he is just too much. Can we handle this?" 

For once Robert withheld his usual persona, showing genuine concern and uncertainty for the future. Richard chuckled low to himself before patting the man on the shoulder, "There is a big chance we just might be able to help Vaan with his new found problem regarding his lust, this is so much more than we both were expecting and you know that! Would YOU like to be the one to introduce him to pleasure and the concept of love or will you sit back and let another man that doesn't care for his feelings come along and ruin him?" His dark blue eyes glazed over as he visualized their sweet little boy being pounded roughly by some unknown stranger, tears welling in the eyes that look at him with such fascination. Lust and rage engulfed him before he allowed himself a moment to breathe, the thought passing just as quickly as it came. 

Richard noticed the change in posture, Robert's demeanor returning back to his confident personality. A smirk appeared upon those mischievous lips, "Richard let's allow our little Vaan a moment to himself. And when it becomes too much, you know he will find his way back to our store." The thought of that light tan little boy, begging on his hands and knees for him… They both glanced back towards Vaan's direction as he struggled to shimmy those tight black sports shorts over his smooth round ass. The purple t-shirt fit perfectly over his slim upper body, perky nipples visible through its thin fabric. Ideas.. So many ideas came into Robert's perverted mature mind as he gazed upon Vaan's petite body. 

'To find someone so precious, one would only be insane not to prepare for the day that he is taken away… Our moments together shall not be so short, let's have a nice time together shall we boy?' 

As Vaan placed both feet into his worn school sneakers, tying up his laces he seemed to be deep in thought as the men smiled at each other like giddy children. Richard's cheesy smile turned into a booming laugh that announced their presence to Vaan relaxing his back against his chair. "Vaan! Let's get you home, it's not good to let children walk so late at night. Now tell me, which neighborhood do you live in?" 

Brown orbs shimmered in the light, sun bleached strains falling into those big innocent eyes. "Well.. We just moved here.. But my house is across town. I made a new friend and his parents own a bakery nearby… and right next to it is the road that leads to my neighborhood. I don't know if that helps you Mr. Richard.." The child stood up glancing shyly towards Robert who stood directly in front of Vaan. "A-Ah.. Thank you Mr. Robert!" he squeaked out loudly, arms flailing around slightly in hesitation before looping themselves around Robert's waist going in for a quick hug. 

The pressure from those slender arms sent butterflies to his stomach, Vaan really was oblivious to how tender and sensual he was becoming. It was in that moment that he solidified his resolve, he alone would watch over Vaan's progress, and be around to film it for Richard later of course. Robert hugged the boy back in a comforting manner before releasing him into the waiting hands of his long time friend. "Be safe you two, the drive shouldn't take no more than 10 minutes." 

Vaan's small giggle and smile was the only thing on Robert's mind for days, his departure and arrival seeming to feel like a dream. Richard had described the ride to Vaan's house feeling very long, the boy turned into a quiet little mouse the moment they arrived on Nova road pulling up beside the wonderful little bakery the child had mentioned. Clean trimmed hedges lined the sides of the two lane road, asphalt changing into smooth well seated cobblestone laid down on perfectly pressed dirt. Quaint little houses and townhomes turned into massive estates and beautiful miniature mansions. Robert was astounded that this little boy who smiled so lightly and expressed a slight yearning for attention came from big money and family pensions. As they hit the end of the road one of the biggest estates by far appeared in the distance, in the large gated yard multiple dogs were running about happily playing amongst their toys and individual dog houses. Security was so perfect that they even had a windowed gate guarding their large front gate. 

"Well Vaan, you haven't said anything but I can only assume that this is your house?" Raising an eyebrow the tall man parked the car as he exited through the door to come around and escort Vaan outside properly. His tight shorts had rode up cupping both cheeks nicely, Richard hummed lowly to himself in content before discreetly leaning over to adjust the boys clothing. A slight gasp left those plump lips in surprise, "Ooh yes this is the new house Mr. Richard, sorry that it took a long time to get here.."

Smiling widely he showcased his two front fangs that are usually hidden underneath his signature sly grin "You see that dog over there.." Extending his index finger outwards Richard trailed his finger in the air slowly pointing out a beautiful dark short haired dog with cropped ears. "That dog has my last name! You can call me Mr. Doberman or just Richard. It's important to call another person by the right name, that way they know you care enough to get it right." Vaan smiled so widely, amused by his doglike demeanor and last name, "I love it, I think it's a cool name! What about Mr. Robert?" 

Richard smirked, 'Once again fascinated by our old boy Robert.' "Always with the questions, maybe next time you come to the toy store he'll answer that for you."

The boys face lit up, eyebrows rising high at the thought of what it might be. "Okay! Goodnight Mr. Doggie!" Vaan laughed loudly, running towards the outside gate. He turned around waving cutely as the guard inside recognized the little boy who was out way after curfew. He sized Richard up analyzing the amount of threat he may be before nodding his head towards the man in a dismissive manner, turning towards Vaan as he entered his guard station. One last wave from the sweet child and he was out of sight, gate slamming behind the two as they entered the inner walls of the estate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.  
> [ Scar Server ](https://discord.gg/R3WH6sB)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
>   
> [ Scar Server ](https://discord.gg/R3WH6sB)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
